My Beloved Sunshine
by Hanazawa Freya
Summary: 'Wolfram…' Yuuri bites the inside of his lips angrily. 'Come back to me…' but he knows no matter what, no matter how he plead his Beloved Demon Prince will never return to him… He smiles when they reach the garden. Covering yet again the pain… Smiling while his heart is bleeding. 'Wolfram...'


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Beloved Sunshine**

 **.**

 **What's wrong with you, with us,**

 **what's happening to us?**

 **Ah our love is a harsh cord**

 **that binds us wounding us**

 **and if we want**

 **to leave our wound,**

 **to separate,**

 **it makes a new knot for us and condemns us**

 **to drain our blood and burn together.**

 **What's wrong with you? I look at you**

 **and I find nothing in you but two eyes**

 **like all eyes, a mouth**

 **lost among a thousand mouths that I have kissed, more beautiful,**

 **a body just like those that have slipped**

 **beneath my body without leaving any memory.**

 **And how empty you went through the world**

 **like a wheat-colored jar**

 **without air, without sound, without substance!**

 **I vainly sought in you**

 **depth for my arms**

 **that dig, without cease, beneath the earth:**

 **beneath your skin, beneath your eyes,**

 **nothing,**

 **beneath your double breast scarcely**

 **raised**

 **a current of crystalline order**

 **that does not know why it flows singing.**

 **Why, why, why,**

 **my love, why?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

The early birds keep on chirping happily. The sun slightly made its way to his room and touches his face.

'Hmmm…' he grimaced. He doesn't want to wake up yet.

'YUU-CHAN! WAKE UP!'

BANG!

'SHORI! DAMMIT! DON'T BARGE IN MY ROOM!' he shouts at his elder brother.

'GEH! Yuu-chan! Have you forgot? Today is that kid's anniversary!'

Oh! Crap! He did promise Murata that he would attend his anniversary.

'Right! Right! I'll be there!' he gets up off the bed and went to the bathroom. He takes a quick shower and shook his head.

Damn! Murata really tie the knot! And the fact is – their on their way to Shin Makoku to celebrate his wedding anniversary. How many years was it? Murata and his wife has been so busy that they never celebrate their anniversary.

And this will be the first time in so many years they will get to celebrate it.

'Yuu-chan! Hurry up!' his mom knocks on the bathroom door.

'Geez mom! It's not as if Shin Makoku will leave!'

'Oh Yuu-chan just hurry up!'

After a few minutes, he emerged from the bathroom and went to his room, he went to his wardrobe and pick up his usual Gakuran uniform. He shook his head – his already 25 years old – but he still wears the uniform. He really needs to talk to Gunter about changing their clothes – especially him. He doesn't want to wear the uniform forever.

He was buttoning his shirt when and was looking for the pendant his godfather gave him and he smiles when he saw the picture on the table.

He walks slowly and smiles.

 **'My family…'**

There on the picture is the most beautiful scene the Gods have blessed.

Yuuri, Greta and Wolfram.

The three people who made up the Royal Family. Greta looks so pretty and so many boys are after her - well even girls. But he thinks she takes so much time with Anissina that his daughter wants to invent things – but the good thing is that she wants to create things in a normal fashion. Like building facilities in Shin Makoku.

He smiles when and touched his beloved's image… Wolfram… Beloved… The man who made his heart bleed in so many ways.

Wolfram doesn't like Earth's technology that much – saying what's the use for them for him. He truly loves this picture – Wolfram in his rare moments smiles – his most brightest and prettiest smile.

The picture perfect of the Royal Family.

'Yuu-chan!'

'Hai! Hai!'

He went down.

'KEN-CHANNNNN!' his mother really should tone down that out. He smiles when he sees his friend being crash by his mom.

'Yo!'

'Oi! Otouto no tomodachi! Is this your idea of a joke? Just informing us last night! You creep!'

'NYA! Gome! Gome! But I forgot the time difference! My wife will kill me if we wont make it in time!'

'CHE!' Shori snorted and wished his wife will kill him!

'Ah! Hello Murata-san.' Shibuya Miko hugs the petite and beautiful Asian woman – Murata Nadeshiko.

'Hello Shibuya-san, I am so sorry that my husband cant be here. There was an emergency meeting and I feel so awful that only I can be with you.' Nadeshiko bows in apology. Miko shakes her beautiful head and makes her feel at home with her smile.

They gathered at the small recreational pool – a cute pool for kids.

'Oh! We didn't forget anything right?' Yuuri looks at his dad.

'No, honey we have everything prepared!' His mom said smiling brightly.

Shori, Yuuri and Murata sweat drops…

EVERYTHING PREPARED… yep… she did prepared EVERYTHING! How the hell did she did that?

She just packed a lot of boxes. All men sweat drops when they saw the gigantic Kuma (bear) with a pretty blue ribbon inside a transparent plastic bag.

'Oh! That's for Mr. Cool Ponytail! Wolfie told me he likes cute things and loves to knits! I have so many items for him!' Jeniffer – uhm… Miko Shibuya informs her boys.

'Eeetooo-right!' Shori smiles awkwardly.

And many more boxes are piled up. It's a good thing that they can control their Maryoku that much – and them being three powerful Mazoku it will be apiece of cake.

'Okay mina-san, we first transport Mama-san, Mommy and Papa-san and then the gifts then the three of us.' Murata informs them.

'Ahhh! I forgot! Wolfie's nightgown! Yuu-chan! Get it! Get it!' his mother shouted before vanishing into the pool.

'Nee, Shibuya – you better get that or Mama-san will not let you off.' Murata snickers.

'Hai! Hai!'

Yuuri went inside and looks around the living room.

There.

He picks up the pink wrapped box… and stared at the box.

Déjà vu.

He feels like handing Wolfram again the pink wrapped box with a pink nightgown…

'Wolfram…' he whispered. And a wisp of memory floats inside of him... making him feel once again.

'SHIBUYA!'

'YUU-CHAN!'

'HAII!'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

'Kyaaaa! Thank you so much Jennifer, Nadeshiko! I so loved the lace and silks!'

Gwendal and Conrart smiles when the three beautiful mother hugs and Miko-san and Nadeshiko-san hands their gifts. It's a beautiful gowns and kimono of different colors. Nadeshiko bought that kimono and thinks that it will fit the grand lady. The kimono was made by a very famous artist in Japan, and because of the traditional Shin Makoku language - the kimono is dyed in powerful passionate red and elegant black.

Gwendal can only look and blush but he can't help but smile. Sitting down on the spacious living room, he is beside the gigantic and cutest teddy bear he has ever seen in his life. He blushed and thanked Miko-san and Nadeshiko-san for their gift.

Conrart, Yozak, Gunter, Anissina, Cheri, Gisela, Shori, Murata and Yuuri chuckles and cant help but giggled so much when Miko-san calls Gwendal and hands him the teddy bear. He almost got a nosebleed and blush so much. Nadeshiko-san cant still believe that the awesome gigantic, scary and quite handsome Mazoku can be so cute.

Conrart smiles while softly caressing Miko-san's gift – a beautiful fencing sword. And Nadeshiko-san's Book for fencing.

Yozak whistles and he too can't help it. He hugged Miko-san and Nadeshiko-san so tight when the beautiful ladies gave him a serious of different costumes.

'Cosplay.' Shori, Murata and Yuuri sweat drops at that. They see various Cosplay dresses. Miko dress, maid-san dress, nurse-dress, apron-only, Lolita-gothic dress… and so on.

Gunter all but worship and feel so blessed to have been given by Heika and Geika's Hahaue a beautiful and according to Shori expensive fountain pen and a leather parchment type diary and various materials in writing and booking.

Anissina too have a gift and it made Gwendal's eyes twitch and so are the others – stepping a little bit out of the way… They just gave Anissina a book. And not just ordinary book… its title: **Earth's Newest and Advance Technology: How they were made and their uses.**

Gisela smiles when she receives a medical kit. With various instruments and the manual in Shin Makoku language – it appears Nadeshiko-san translates the manual for her. So are the other books. She really is the Daikenja's Hahaue.

'WAHHHH! Thank you Grandma Jenny! Grandma Nadie!' Greta jumps and hugs the two ladies when she opens her wrapped box, beautiful dresses for teenagers, with pants, shirts, sleeveless dresses, sandals and is that a make-up… Yuuri thought… yep it is.

He just wished his daughter wont use it.

'You will look so pretty in them Greta-chan.' Murata smiles at the beautiful teenager.

'So, where's the wifey?' Murata asked, looking around.

'CALL ME WIFEY ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL FRY YOU BEFORE YOU EVEN SAY IT AGAIN!'

They all turn around when the door bang and the threat was made. They all smile and looks happily at the beautiful creature now walking gracefully and with a haughty look on his face.

'WOLFIE!' Miko-san jumps at Wolfie and hugs him tight.

'Miko-san!' Wolfram blushed. Only his Hahaue and Miko-san can ever do that to him. He heard chuckles and snickers and glares at the people. Nadeshiko-san blush and still cant believe at the beauty before her.

'HERE! HURRY UP! OPEN THIS! Oh my Wolfie! When we saw them we know they are perfect for you!' Miko-san shoves the pink wrapped box. Nadeshiko-san smiles and excited too.

Wolfram looks at Shori, Murata and Yuuri – his eyes settle on Yuuri – who only looks at him and shrugs.

'O-okay…' he pouts and blush and all can see the happiness in his eyes and aura.

'EHHHHHH?' All looks at Wolfram's gift.

'MIKO-SAN!'

'OH MY WOLFIE! THAT'S SO SEXY!'

'Damn! What the hell?' Gwendal whispers.

'Crap! Baby brother!' Conrart thought and sweat drops.

Yozak whistles. Gunter blushes and bleeds his nose.

'KYAAAA!' the girls all but scream.

Wolfram lift the… the… the THING – is that even a dress? Or is that a nightgown?

'Wha?'

'It's for you Wolfram - a nightgown! And it's beautifully made, its the newest collection of Victoria's Secret! When I saw it I asked Nadeshiko-san what she thinks and we both agree that it suits you! It doesn't look girly! Its so fitting to you!' Miko-san informs. Nadeshiko-san nods and everybody looks at it. It's a black Sheer lace teddy, a little lacy show-off. Ties at the neck with a bottom snap closure together with it is a supersoft black cardigan.

Yuuri and Shori blush. That's a sexy, seductive black lingerie that almost showed everything!

Wolfram looks at it like its a venomous creature. No way in hell and back he will wear this flimsy thing!

'Yare yare…' Murata moves slowly and stands before Wolfram.

He slowly raised his hand and touched the Sheer lace teddy garment… his black onyx eyes then slowly meets a blushing face with an embarrass and almost pleading look emerald green eyes.

'Nee… wifey… don't seduce me too much tonight… or I may end up raping you.' Murata caress Wolfram's soft petal like lips.

'ARGH! I'LL FRY YOU!' Wolfram shouted and smack the garment into Murata's face.

Great! Perfect! The Great Sage of Perverseness just flirts with him in front of his family.

Yozak wolf-whistles and earn a glare from two elder brothers.

The girls giggles and kyaaa.

Wolfram blushes more and averts his eyes – and colliding accidentally with another onyx eyes. His brow furrow…

'Heika?' he whispers… Yuuri Heika looks about to… cry.

'Okay! To the garden! We will have our family celebration first, when night comes, visitors from all over the country will bombard the castle.' Gwendal informs them – trying to break the steamy scene of his baby brother and his husband.

Wolfram and Murata smiles knowingly.

'He still thinks I'm corrupting you.' Murata whispers while walking. They are walking a little further back. Ahead to them are Yuuri and Shori.

'Hump! Well, you did corrupt me!' Wolfram said indignantly and was rewarded by a sweet chuckle from the Daikenja.

'But I love corrupting the innocent you… especially getting all those blushes… turns me so much on…' Murata whispers and bites Wolfram's earlobes.

'Mu-Murata!'

'Say that again and I'll rape your ears…' Wolfram shivered when he felt hot wet tongue went deeper on his ears.

'K-Ken…'

'That's my wifey.' Murata smiles and snakes his arms around the slender and so damn sexy hips.

Wolfram can never win when it comes to the Daikenja. There is not escape with his verbal wits and the way he plays around with his words and the way he is so honest and brutal in claiming him.

He can always retort with glare and spat at Daikenja's face - but all will only earn him with a wicked smack on his bottom or a soft devilish chuckle.

Murata Ken is and will never be afraid of him.

'Don't call me that.' Wolfram glares at Murata.

'Why? It suits you.'

'I'm a man!'

'Oh baby! That I know… and have so much have the pleasure of knowing.'

'Pervert!'

'Tease!'

'Wha? You! You! Perverted Sage!'

'Sexy demon.'

'Corrupted Daikenja!'

'Luscious sunshine.'

'You swine! You better not cheat on me or I'll flame and broil you and ask Gwendal to bury you!'

Murata chuckles. 'Why should I look at some women when I can have my Sunshine...'

'HUMP!' Wolfram shuts his mouth and cross his arms on his chest – he knows…. He will never win in their verbal battle so he so much shuts up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Yuu-chan…' Shori whispers and looks at his younger brother. He's amazed at him… he can see the angry brow furrow and the angry clenching of his fist but Yuuri maintain his cool aura. Not giving anything away. He sighs.

'It's too late…' Shori thought.

Yuuri clenched his fist angrily and tightly. He knows he is drawing his own blood – but for the pass years he can now control his Maryoku – he heals it at the same time without notice to the people around them.

'Wolfram…' Yuuri bites the inside of his lips angrily.

 ** _'Come back to me…'_** but he knows no matter what, no matter how he plead his Beloved will never return to him…

He smiles when they reach the garden.

Covering yet again the pain…

Smiling while his heart is bleeding.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Where are you going Heika?'

'It's Yuuri, Conrart.'

'Yuuri?'

'I want to rest.'

'Okay. Would you like me to accompany you?'

'No. I want to be alone.'

'… Okay Yuuri.'

'Thank you Conrart.'

Yuuri walks out of the ballroom undetected.

He slowly walks and turns… turns again… right… left… he doesn't know where his going… but all he knows is that he wants to get out of the party.

He can't bear to see it.

His heart – he can't take the pain.

It's hurting him.

It's burning him.

It's slowly killing him…

'Wolfram…' he was surprised when he saw his feet takes him in the familiar wooden door. He sadly smiles and went inside.

'Wolfram…' he's inside Wolfram's room. The room he once shared with Wolfram – when Greta fallen asleep on his bed. Before, he never went here – because he has a big room of his own. But that night, he doesn't want to disturb Greta who cutely sleeps and hogs his bed. He went to Wolfram who in his rare moments sleeps on his own bedroom.

He disturbed the Demon Prince and when he was so deep in his sleep - he felt a sudden brush of hand in his hair... he wanted to wake up - his mind was awake but it seems he is still in a dream...

Then he heard it...

 _ **'I will protect you… I will never leave your side… even if everything else fails Yuuri… promise… I love you.'**_

With that words – he got scared. He doesn't want Wolfram in that way. He was not gay. He was not into boys. And maybe Wolfram is taking the engagement far to seriously – so he did what he thinks is best.

He began to slowly get cold to Wolfram. He is either beside Conrart, Gwendal or Gunter… and he knows how he was hurting Wolfram. But he wants Wolfram to be the one to end the engagement – he can't end it because he may hurt Wolfram…

And he did something that totally finishes it off.

He went to Earth and bed someone – he had sex with his girlfriend and he didn't know that Wolfram came to Earth because Greta needs her training documents signs immediately – by him the other father.

Wolfram and Murata then knocks in his room and Wolfram being the impatient one barge in – and saw it.

Him and Ami in the middle of sex.

He was stunned. Ami screams and went into the cover.

He looks at Wolfram's eyes.

It's like – just the two of them.

He knows he will get the lashing of his life… but none came.

His heart thumps and hurts so much when he saw Wolfram's… tears... A single man tear slips down his face.

And he was too shock when he heard him talk.

'Sorry to bother you Heika. Please do continue. I will come again another time.' Wolfram politely bows and turns around.

'Wolfram…'

'You're too much Shibuya.' He glances at his friend who looks at him – angrily. And for the first time – he got scared of Murata. Murata's Maryoku looks so menacing – dancing blue and black and violet – angry and wants to murder him.

Murata and Wolfram didn't come again at his house.

He didn't went back to Shin Makoku for a few days but he knows he have to fixed things.

He went back and was too stunned to open his mouth or even move when Gwendal told him that Wolfram have renounced the engagement.

Shinou Heika have approved of the renouncement.

He asked Gwendal and Conrart where was Wolfram and he got a glare and murderous look from Gwendal and a sad and angry look for the first time in Conrart's eyes. They inform him that Wolfram went back to Bielefeld Land.

He asked Murata about Wolfram and was told that Wolfram and him never said anything to the people – which Wolfram sees its fit and rightful time to end the engagement now that he was coming of age. He doesn't need a protector anymore.

The official statement was because the Maou is of age and wont be manipulated by any political marriages - he doesnt need anymore protection from the young Demon Prince who was the planned-accidental-fiance to begin with.

It was spread among the nobles, aristocrats and all that the engagement was a farce one to begin with. That Wolfram, the third Prince only posted as the fiance to protect the Maou 24/7 without any hindrance.

Thus Wolfram is now free to govern the Bielefed state with his uncle.

But news travel fast – that the Daikenja and the Blonde Demon Prince have been spending more time together in the Bielefeld Household. And that Murata has convinced Wolfram to came back. He was so glad and wanting to talk to Wolfram but the latter always avoids him and Murata was always there in the castle – and that Gwendal and Gunter have arranged a special room to the Daikenja… a room near to Wolfram.

He never had a chance to talk to Wolfram, if so - then it would be about politics, the administration of Shin Makoku, if its about the finance, then Gwendal, Gunter are present. If its about the patrol of the neighboring villages, then Conrart and Yozak are with them. And if its about the Spiritual Side - the elements and so - Murata was with them.

There were never a chance... if there was - Wolfram avoided him.

The Demon Prince always get a chance to avoid him...

He once tried at night to go to Wolfram's room - but was surprised when he heard chuckles inside the room.

He heard the voices of... Greta... Wolfram... and Murata.

'Wolfram… forgive me… I love you…' he sobs.

He clenched his heart tightly – he can feel the pain of his fingers. He knows that no matter what he does, no matter how he begs – he can never ever have Wolfram back…

And after three years – the announcement of Murata and Wolfram's engagement and marriage.

The news of the engagement gave him shock... And the marriage almost killed him.

He felt in his heart glasses of pain.

Its as if a vacuum suck out his soul.

Shinou bless the wedding. A private wedding first and then – a three-day feast.

He went to Shinou and asked why he did it? Why did Wolfram and him become engaged in the first place and the answer truly astound and pains and how he felt so much remorse and death at that time.

 _ **'Because Wolfram was your soul mate. Before your spirit and his spirit was even born – the thread of destiny and fate intertwined and was made… You and him should have been… but you choose to cut the thread – a fine and strong thread – you have cut severely. And the thread found its another missing link – it has found My Sage's… the two from the time you betrayed Wolfram have their fate bonded. The fates found My Sage's love more worth it than yours…'**_

'Isn't the Daikenja yours?' he shouted angrily.

'Heh… what make you think that? Is it because we are close? Then I will tell you a secret. A four thousand and hundred old secret – The Daikenja and I are in love with… Rufus Bielefeld. And... the Daikenja... he is my brother. My brother from another mother.'

'What?'

'Yes… We are close because we have the same taste and we have the same perspective and talents – and we have the same desire to Rufus. Rufus was wild, fiery and so beautiful… but we are that time wasn't meant to have love and family. The curse to undergo Soushu was made – Daikenja have to protect and see to it that the forbidden boxes are sealed and he went to Earth. I – who love my own cousin gave my soul to my brother - the Daikenja… Rufus was swept away by other.'

'But you're his cousin?'

'Ahhh… you think that's abnormal? We are cousins yes – but I love Rufus. I love and desire Rufus to the point that I want to be a part of their soul, and for the record – unlike Earth's situation that when blood marries same blood – they cause abnormalities – in Shin Makoku and Mazoku – when blood marries same blood – we produce the most amazing and most powerful Mazoku… I am a result of that union.'

'You?'

'Yes… and I have promised My Sage that when the planned to completely destroy Soushu was attain – he is to be free and to live a life of his own… and even before you betrayed Wolfram his thread – his always single thread – was near Wolfram's – that once you destroy my descendant's heart – his thread will then be bonded stronger to the one beside him… and My Sage was that person…'

.

.

.

'Wolfram…'

His heart makes a sharp twinge when he saw the picture beside the bed…

A family… a Royal and happy family…

Wolfram… Greta and Murata… Greta calls Murata 'Uncle Ken.'

'I love you… Oh God! I love you Wolfram!' his tears keeps on pouring. He held the picture and wished that it was him in that picture… no Murata or any other man.

How can he be stupid?

How can he be so prejudice and so damn naïve?

How can he have hurt the one he truly loves?

No woman – on other woman can make his heart feel love nor stir him up or made him look at her for the longest.

All the signs and times he looks at Wolfram, dream of Wolfram and thinks of Wolfram – he thought it was disgusting and wrong…

In his stupidness he hurt the one he loves.

He was young - yes... but to hurt Wolfram...

To see those tears...

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Where was that?'

He glanced immediately at the door when he heard voices and footsteps. He can't be seen here! That would be a scandal and will hurt Wolfram more.

He hurriedly glance around and found the closet room – he hides there – and he cant help but sweats a lot – the room is full of Wolfram's clothes… his scent… a torture for him.

He watched from the blinds like wooden door of the closet, as Wolfram enters the room. He can see him perfectly – the beautiful Demon Prince.

Walking around and looking for something on the bed. He wants to hold him… even for one last time… he wants to kiss him… he wants to take Wolfram… he really wants Wolfram…

'Have you seen it?' he sucked his breath and grimaced when Murata enters the room.

OH DAMN!

'No… I am so sure Greta's necklace was here. What did she say again?'

He saw Wolfram turns around and looks at Murata who is so damn close.

'Say what?' Murata asked but with a devilish smile on his face.

'What do you mean 'say what?' Didn't Greta told you that she forgets her necklace here.' Wolfram asked again irritated at his husband.

'Oh that!'

'Y-Yes… t-that…' Wolfram stammers and moves a little backwards – he feels something is off – he wasn't Murata's husband for years to not to know the Sage's devilish grin.

'That's an excuse wifey…' Murata seductively said and moves closer to his prey.

'W-WHAT? You mean you sent me here-' Wolfram backs further but his hips hit the desk.

'Shhh… it's been days Wolfram…' Murata teasingly raised his index finger and plays with Wolfram's buttons.

Murata looks hungrily at his prey… Wolfram isn't wearing his usual blue uniform for party – but something he bought for his Demon Prince. An all black suit, with a gothic touch in it. The red necktie was tied in a fashionable ribbon – showing a white cross in it. The white polo sleeves has cute skull buttons. And he loves Wolfram's jacket – it fits perfectly and shows Wolfram's sexy curves – and added to that is the small belt like on his right arms.

Murata sexily licks his lips while looking at his blushing husband. Wolfram's eyes looks so beautiful and adorable – shy and full of lust… the sweet quivering bow-shape like lips… and cute sweet adorable nose… his beautiful Sunshine.

He had been blessed to explore Wolfram's first. And he knows that the fiery Demon Prince has the same hunger as him. Both of them needing each other. Wolfram is just shy to show his own desire.

'Hmmm…' his hands slide on Wolfram's slender hips and he grins evilly when Wolfram jerks up – even after so many years of marriage – Wolfram still so sensitive to his touch, still blush like a virgin…

Yes… he was the luckiest and the most blessed man in both worlds. Wolfram have gifted him with his virginity… he was so shocked finding that out – especially Wolfram's sweet cries of pain and ecstasy… it turns him on more…

'S-Stop it… p-p-party! Oh! Shinou!' Wolfram gasped out loud when Murata bites his neck and sucks on the delicious skin.

'Don't say that man's name! Say mine only!' Murata pinned Wolfram hard more on the edge of the desk and he knows that Wolfram can feel his arousal.

'K-Ken…' Wolfram whispers and bites his lips… 'Oh… nnnggghhh…' Murata slide his right hand up and found its destination – on Wolfram's right nipples. He grins when he can feel its hardness even with clothes on…

'NNNGGHHH!' Wolfram bites his lips – his two hands grips the edge of the table – Murata bites – sucks his right nipple even with his clothes on.

'K-KEN!' He can feel the left hand went down and find his left cheek below… Murata kneads them and he gasped when Murata's finger nudge the clothes – his pants… trying to get into his tight opening.

'S-Stop it… Ke-Ken… Mmmnnnggghhh!' Wolfram whimpers… his moan like a music – so seductive – so arousing – so lustful…

'Wolf…' Murata leaves the nipples and was rewarded by a sweet groan – he chuckles – Wolfram's body is so damn honest and shy at the same time.

'Put your tongue out…' Murata commands and takes his glasses off – throwing it on the bed.

Wolfram blush, but do as his husband says… he cutely put out his tongue.

'MMNNGGGHHHH!' Murata sucked and close the space between them.

Murata tasted and assaulted the sweetest, glorious inside of Wolfram's mouth.

Then he felt it… icy… angry… jealous… murderous… aura…

He knows.

He felt it the moment he enters the room.

He looks at Wolfram – who is not oblivious of the aura – maybe because of what he is currently doing.

'Mnnggghhh!' He went in deeper Wolfram's mouth. Tasting the sweet cavern…

 _I'll show you hell Shibuya! This is for Wolfram! For the hurt, pain and for your cruelty! Wolfram should never have felt those!_

Murata loves Wolfram… admires the Demon Prince who have traveled long and far just to be able to stay by Shibuya's side. He was shock and astound when he first saw the Beautiful Demon Prince – who looks like Rufus. He thought that what he felt was because he was in loved with Rufus – so that his admiration to Wolfram was just that… a shadow… but as years pass… he cant help but keeps on teasing and flirts with the haughty tsundere.

Totally loyal, faithful and honest.

He knows his in love – and wished that he was Shibuya. Wished that he was the one Wolfram have insulted and he was the one who have slapped the Demon Prince… Wished it all…

He have been his friend and maintain a friendly and elder advisor and he can't help but follow and give in – in Wolfram's demands, suggestions and sometimes commands.

He was so glad that he was there when Wolfram witnessed Shibuya's betrayal – more like Shibuya's hot sex scene.

Wolfram was so brave. He witnessed the one man tear. But Wolfram was so strong that he didn't asked him, he didnt shout. When they went back to Shin Makoku, Wolfram asked to be left alone...

But instead of doing that - his heart bleed and hugged the Demon Prince's back.

'Wolfram... its okay to cry. To scream. To let out any pain... You are not weak. Crying is showing how strong you are. Screaming shows how brave you are... I am here... I will never judge you. You are never weak...'

He was the one to console the Demon Prince.

Wolfram doesn't deserve to be betrayed. Wolfram deserves to be loved and to respected.

He will do everything to make Wolfram smile - even if his heart was breaking and dying of jealousy... but Shibuya severe the thread. And he will do anything - everything in his power to make Wolfram his.

He was so lucky and thanked all the Gods when Wolfram slowly opens up to him.

And he cried… yes he cried when Wolfram kissed him and thank him… giving his 'yes' to him. He cried because he knows Wolfram will never used him – will never take someone when his heart was still in love with someone.

'I still love Yuuri – but that love change. That love was so tiring – proving myself, getting jealous of my own brother… everything was so tiring… and hurting me so much… but what I can say to you Geika is – this uncontrollable feeling I have for you made me want you. Made me want to kill all those Shrine Maidens – made me so damn jealous of Shinou and made me want to monopolize you…' Wolfram confessed to him.

They are in one of Wolfram's spot in the Bielefeld Land.

'I love you Geika not because you were the one giving me time or attention – but because you never take advantage of me and I have so many damn reasons – but I cant explain. I love you because I love you. I want you because I love you. I need you because I love you. That's the only explanation-' Wolfram didn't get to finish that because he – Murata have pushed Wolfram on the grass of beds and sucked and assaulted the Demon's mouth. And right there and then – they made love… under the beautiful tree… under the stars…

.

.

.

'Mnngghhh… Ge-Geika!' he smiles when Wolfram grips his shoulder. He pushed Wolfram on the table and gently lift the Blonde up.

In between, when Wolfram is so aroused he forgets to call him by his name. And he is so much turn on when Wolfram calls him Geika... it is perverted and all in his side... its like calling him: 'Sachou, Buchou, Heicho, Tencho...' one of the many dreams of men.

'W-What? Geika! NO! We have a party!' Wolfram tries to struggle but Murata was already there – between his legs.

'Shhh… I want you – you don't want me to walk out there with a very HARD – Hard on do you?' Murata asked with his elegant brow raised up.

'B-but…'

'Trust me. This is what Earth calls 'quickie.'

'Ehh… mnnggghhh…' Wolfram moans when Murata bites and sucks his earlobes.

'AHHHH!' he gasped loudly and his back arch when he felt Murata's hands on his shaft.

'You're totally hard yourself sweetheart.'

'Ge-Geika…' Murata pushed him down, now his sprawled on the desk and on the Daikenja's mercy.

Murata smiles – he pushed the shirt up – the jacket open and opens with his teeth Wolfram's shirt – he licks the delicious navel of his husband.

'Ahhhh! Geika!' he licks more and sucks on the left nipple. He grins when Wolfram grabs his hair. He knows all of Wolfram's habit.

Wolfram grabbing his head with so much force - means that his beloved Demon Prince is as his peak and very - very much turn on.

He unzips Wolfram's pants and let only the right side slide, he licks with his tongue Wolfram's legs and inside thigh.

'AH! Mnnggghhhh! Oh Geika! M-more! Oh please!' Murata sucks Wolfram. Taste the sweet juice of the Demon Prince. He slide his fingers on Wolfram's shaft and kiss it… tender, hard and full kiss and sucked it once more.

'GEIKA! I-I-'m cumming! Please! Ahhhh!'

Murata sucks more and gently enters his middle finger on his husband's tight opening.

'Mmnnngghhh! Geika! AHHHH!'

Shudders.

Murata swallowed Wolfram's sweet seeds. He taste so good. He raised up and licks his hands while the other still inside – scissoring his inside, and when he hits Wolfram's erogenous zone – the Demon Prince moans so sexily that he cant wait anymore.

'AHH! There! Oh Gods! Geika!' Wolfram bites his own fingers – saliva runs down his mouth onto his chin… Murata licks the saliva…

'Wolf…' he positions himself into Wolfram's entrance.

'Oh Geika. Please!' Wolfram blush – no matter how many years they make love – Murata will make him blush for always – it's the Daikenja's beautiful face – so alluring as he smiles at him, so passionate and so sexy… Murata takes his breath away. For the pass years Murata have grown and become such a beautiful man.

'Ah!' Wolfram felt it – Murata's tip enters him. He bites his lips – Murata is big… bigger and more larger than him.

Murata lifts Wolfram's left leg and put it on his shoulder and in a swift and sure movement, enters the tight yet moist opening…

'Geika!' Wolfram shouts and Murata savagely kiss the lips. They exchange fluids and tongues twist and taste each other.

'Ohhh…' Murata moves and Wolfram moans.

Thrust in.

.

.

.

Thrust out.

.

.

.

Thrust savagely.

.

.

.

Thrust passionately.

.

.

.

'Ahhhh…. Mnnnnn' the sexy and sinful wetness of their juices can be heard as Murata rams himself inside Wolfram's.

Murata slams Wolfram's entrance and was rewarded yet again by his sweet moan.

'Geika... Ken...'

Murata smiles at how beautifully Wolfram whispers his name… he holds Wolfram's erected shaft and together with his thrust – he jerks Wolfram…

'Oh! Ken! I-Again! Cumming!' Wolfram shouts.

'Same here… more… uhmmm… ahhh!'

Splurts.

Shudders.

Wolfram shivers and felt so alive and so complete and so sexy when he felt Murata's seed comes into him… some stayed inside… meeting his ovum… but some slides erotically down his thighs.

Murata slowly and gently pulls out.

'Ahhhh… uhmmm…' Wolfram bit his lips. Even when pulling out – his body reacts so much.

Murata licks his lips at the beauty before him – a disheveled god of eroticism.

Wolfram looks so damn hot with his legs still slightly spread, left leg on the table while the other hangs with his black trousers… jacket slightly off, white polo sleeves three buttons open from the bottom… gorgeous legs with his seed slowly trailing the white porcelain legs… his left hand slightly bends on his head while the other hand – holding his heart.

'I love you Wolfram.'

Wolfram smiles and raised his two hands up… Murata close the distance once again.

'I don't love you… I'm in love with you.' Wolfram gave a sweet and gentle kiss on Murata's temple.

After a minute, Murata lifts Wolfram up and arranged his dress. He chuckles when he looks up at his husband's face with a pout.

'They will think we did something.'

'We did… did something' he smiles.

'I want to take a bath.'

'No.'

'WHY?'

'I want my seed, my smell, my licks, my scents lingers on you…'

'But! Walking… wet…' Wolfram stammers.

'That's the idea… I want you dirty and filthy and sexy… and so damn delicious – that I can grab you and take you again and again in the night…'

'Ken…' Wolfram blush more and more.

Murata talks dirty but so hot… Never before he have encounter a person such as His Daikenja.

'Let's go together…' Murata offers his hand and Wolfram takes it.

Hand in hand they walk out of the room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuuri emerged from the closet.

He walks out of the room.

He went into the bathroom.

He close his eyes

He dived into the pool.

The black hole opens.

He opens his eyes.

Earth.

His bathroom.

He slowly opens the door to the bathroom and walks to his room – but he cant see where his going.

He touched his face… his eyes… water…

'Water?'

Then he laughs.

'Hahahaha! Tears! Goddamn tears!'

'FUCK! FUCK! DAMN YOU! Damn you…. Hu….hu…'

Yuuri on the entrance of his room, cries his heart.

He clench once more his heart and feels the numbness.

'Wolfram… did you feel this way? When you saw me back then?

I love you Wolfram…

I love you so much Wolfram…

I wish you back…'

The 27th Maou of Shin Makoku – Shibuya Yuuri slouch on the entrance of his door – crying like a child, tears and goo from his eyes and nose.

He can't breath.

He can't think.

Regret is too late…

'Suki da… suki… Daisuki da yo. . . WOLFRAMMMMMMMMMM! Aishiteru!'

But he knows, after his ordeal – this time of crying he have to go back… he needs to once again show all the people his happy face… his goofy smile… while hiding his pain… his death.

Because he knows that no one – no one can ever replace Wolfram in his heart.

And he can never marry anyone anymore… because he can't feel anything anymore… besides wanting Wolfram back in his life.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The Maou of Shin Makoku looks around the beautiful Shinou mountains… How many years has it been? Fifteen? Twenty? He doesn't know and he doesn't want to count.

He glances at his family.

Beautiful Greta with her children and husband, a brave and quite like Conrart type of a soldier captures his daughter's heart. They have three beautiful half-human and half-mazoku children. Two boys and their darling little sister.

Yozak and Conrart too have their little family. He cant believe that after so many years – Yozak finally have persuade the Lion of Lütenberg into marriage and settles down. They now have two boys. Both have brown hair from Conrart but have the bluest and bright blue eyes like their father.

Gwendal and Gunter too have settled down, much to everyone's surprised. They think that Gwendal and Gunter will be the OLD MEN of Shin Makoku. They have one adorable child. A pure blood Mazoku with his father Gwendal's eyes and Gunter's hair.

Anissina doesn't want to settle down – but have been seeing so many times with Raven. Gisela is here too, with her father's family. The "Sergeant" told them that she's still young to settle down and wants to focus more on teaching other healers.

Geigen Huber Grisela and Nicola with their son El is here too. After all this is a family gatherings of the Royal Family.

He looks and glance… looking for someone… someone so bright… so fiery… so lovely and so glorious…

Ahhh… there… playing with his children… his Beloved Wolfram.

Wolfram for the past years turn into a beautiful fine and noble Prince who have been there always by the Daikenja's side and the Maou. Helps them with the country's growth and prosperity.

He looks at his friend – Murata laughing while reading the kids, one of Anissina's children's book of adventures.

He slowly got up and walks up the hill. If someone notice him – they gave him a sad smile.

After so many years – he remain single.

Never looking at any women…

No mistresses.

No concubines…

No one dares question him.

'Because I'm so in love with you Wolfram… and this is my atonement for the hurt and pain I cause you.'

'Nee! Nee! Unca Yuu!'

He turns around and smiles fondly, he gets down and kneels in front of the beautiful child – Shine.

'Hello dear Sunshine.' He said and softly pats the Blonde curls of the child.

'Argh! You are same as them! It's not Sunshine nor Shine but Shi-Ne! You pronounced it as Shi-Ne. Not Shine!' the cute blonde boy humps and cross his arms on his chest.

Yuuri smiles and cradle the child and stands up.

He hugs Shine.

'My son…' or rather supposed to be his son… if he never betrayed Wolfram.

'Nee Unca Yuu why are you sad?'

'I'm not sad my son.' He said and looks into the beautiful green black eyes… Shine have a Central heterochromia, its an eye condition in which there are two different colors in the same iris. Central heterochromia of Shine showing a Emerald Green to Black iris.

'Nee Unca Yuu… when I grow up. I will be a fine soldier – finest and more brave than Papa Wolf.'

'Oh why is that?'

'I will protect you.'

'Huh?' Yuuri looks at Shine.

' ** _Because, you always look sad… especially when looking at Papa Wolf and Daddy Ken. So I will be the one to protect you… I'll always be there… I promise. You have my word.'_** Shine announced in a sure and firm voice.

'Oh Shine… Thank you son.' He hugs Shine tights and a single tear drops from his eyes.

'My son…' Yes… if only he have been brave, only been true to his heart… Shine should be his son…

.

.

.

'It's too late…'

Shinou whispers as he looks at the mirror pond.

Shibuya Yuuri – the Maou he have chosen – has rule Shin Makoku like a Sun King.

Love by all the people – humans, Half-Mazoku, Mazoku's, all creatures… He's been love by all… but he cannot love anymore – for the one he should have protected and guard – he have betrayed and now happily with his family.

'Wolfram... are you happy?' Murata ask his husband. The love of his life... the one who made him so happy and feels so much alive.

'So much Ken... thank you... thank you for loving me this much.' Wolfram whispers and kiss Murata's lips - to the surprise of the latter. Wolfram rarely initiates kisses... for he always blush and so shy...

'I love you.' Murata whispers and gently and tightly hugs his husband.

.

.

.

'You will rule Shin Makoku like the Sun God… but you will be alone... just like the sun...' He once told this to Shibuya Yuuri. And the later accepts it.

Such is the fate of Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku – as he gazed at the most loyal, faithful, brave, prideful, haughty… beautiful Demon Prince of Shin Makoku… Wolfram von Bielefeld… Wolfram Murata.

.

.

.

THE END


End file.
